


Adrenaline

by NarcissisticCannibal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dance school AU, First Meetings, M/M, Street Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticCannibal/pseuds/NarcissisticCannibal
Summary: When Naruto performs on the streets he didn't expect to meet such a handsome ... or should I say awfully rude guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about how Naruto and Sasuke meet.  
> Dance school AU

I felt a drop of sweat rolling down my face as I moved to the beat of 'Snap out of it'. Keeping my feet light, I improvised a bit as I moved around.

I looked up meeting navy blue eyes as I swung my hips. I kept looking at him as I dropped down and up again, moving my hands over my legs.

I saw the stranger looking at me with curious eyes, only exciting me even more. When I finally looked away I felt a wave of adrenaline going through me. I jumped high up in the air and twisted my body, landing perfectly on my feet. My clear blue eyes glinted as my lips curled up into a smirk.

Nearing the end of the song I decided to take a little risk. After searching the little crowd that has formed around me  while dancing, I found the stranger and locked eyes with him again.

The guy seemed surprised as I seductively started to walk towards him. When I was close enough I wrapped my arms around his neck and winked at him, which made the guy blush slightly and avoid my eyes, completely ashamed.

I laughed at his antics and walked backwards, facing the small crowd and bowing. I smiled and waved as they started to leave giving me praises on their way.

It always felt amazing to perform on the streets, you never know what happens..

I turned around and started to gather my things, remembering I had to be at my school in time. When I looked back the mysterious stranger was already gone.

Shrugging I swung my bag over my shoulder and started walking in the direction of MAD (Music, Art and Dance) School.

As I walked onto the campus I saw small groups all over the place,  talking loudly. It wasn't long before i saw my group of friends, sitting and standing around a bench 

"Hey guys!" I yelled out. Several heads turned and smiled towards me. "YO NARUTO!!" Kiba yelled back "GOOD TO SEE YOU" I laughed and walked over to them.

Dropping my arms around Kiba and Gaara, I grinned at the others. Sakura, Neji, Ino and Lee all looked at me with different expressions of 'really?', 'please be quiet', 'go away' and glee.

"Anyway.. before we were rudely interrupted" Sakura said, sending me a glare. Which I just laughed away. "There's a new student in our class!" 

"A new student, now?" Kiba questioned. "Yes! And I heard he's  hot too!" She said giggling turning her attention towards Ino. "Okay. Who can get him first treats the other to lunch for a month!" Ino squealed excitingly.

Us boys just looked at each other partly scared, partly freaked out about the girls crazy antics. "What even.. you know what, I'm not gonna question it." Neji spoke while taking a look at his watch.

"Oh damn, we got to go. You better leave as well, we're almost late for our first class." Neji said alarmed. The others also got up and left, not wanting to be in any trouble. I looked beside me at Kiba who I got my first class with. "Let's go"

 

* * *

 

 

"First on the list today was Art class after that we've gooooot... Dance, awesome." Naruto explained walking into the classroom to Kiba while reading a paper. Being as careless as I was I didn't look up and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry.." I excused myself while looking up. My eyes went wide as I met navy blue ones glaring down at me. "Watch where you're going twinkly toes." The navy blue eyes filled with realization the longer they looked at me, realizing I was the dancer from this morning.

"Oh excuse me your highness." I said sarcastically. The other scowled down at me, making me feel even smaller than I was. I scowled right back at him and dramatically turned my head and went to take a seat behind one of the easels.

At the end of the lesson we all got the assignment to paint our inspiration. During class I also discovered what the asshole's name is, Sasuke.

Weird guy that is, first blushing when I dance for him and then get all angry at me for no good reason! Talk about a drama queen..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments~
> 
> (the song is called Snap out of it by Arctic Monkeys)


End file.
